


Different Sort of Endgame

by frau_kali



Series: 30 Weeks of Cherik [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chess, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutant Powers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, Teasing, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik injects some new rules into his nightly chess game with Charles, to both of their benefit.</p><p>(For week 5: chess.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Sort of Endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Different Sort of Endgame 另類終局](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822130) by [Analgisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia)



> A few hours late with this, since it's after midnight here, but here it is anyway, I hope I will be forgiven xD And hey, it's more porn! I tried to keep this one shorter, but evidently I am incapable of writing anything under 2k, or at least anything smutty. Might be a good thing for all of you, though.

As they entered endgame, Erik knew for certain that he was just as affected by all this as Charles was. He wasn't even the one currently naked, metal around his wrists and ankles keeping him still in the armchair, a silver ring wrapped snugly around the base of his hard, leaking cock.

No, that was Charles; all red faced and _beautiful_ , pale skin shining in the firelight. He hadn't spoken for a few minutes, but Erik wasn't going to complain about that, not when the mere sight of him was like a feast for his eyes. He shouldn't have been even the slightest bit surprised that Charles would let him do this, Charles seemed so eager to try all manner of new things, and being restrained and made to call out his chess moves while Erik watched him was just the latest. Oh, the things he let Erik do to him...

“Charles,” Erik nearly whispered, voice low and rough. He leaned back in his chair, openly palming himself the second Charles' lust-darkened eyes looked at him. “It's still your move.”

Charles made a small, wanting sound, hips shifting upward slightly; he'd looked delectable all evening, but now he also looked positively _desperate_ , a combination Erik found he always adored. To have this powerful telepath at his mercy like this, it sent a thrill down his spine, right to his cock. That he planned to generously reward him later (he always did) for being so good was very much besides the point.

“Knight to b7,” Charles said softly.

The black knight (Charles had insisted they switch colours this time) leapt from its place on the board and landed near Erik's king, leaving him with no other choice but to use his move to keep it safe. Of course, it had also taken his rook.

Charles bit his lip as Erik smiled slightly. “Touch yourself,” he said. The rules of the game allowed Charles that reward.

 _Want you to touch me instead,_ Charles' mental voice whispered, even as he moved his newly-freed right hand down to his cock, fingers sliding around the length of it. 

_You're not so unaffected by this as you pretend, darling, I can tell. You love seeing me like this, yes? All yours, waiting for you to touch me, or kiss me... You want to take out your cock, too, don't you?_ He twisted his wrist, his foreskin pulled back to expose the tip of his cock with every languid stroke. Erik could barely hold back a groan at the sight of that, at Charles' filthy words. _Why not take off your trousers? They must be getting uncomfortable._

That was true, his pants were rather tight, leaving nothing to the imagination, which Erik knew delighted Charles. Such a slut for it, his Charles, always so demanding, making the best of suggestions, even like this. Still, Erik wasn't just going to give in just because the other man could probably make him come with nothing but words and projected feelings and images.

Instead, he gave his cock a squeeze through the clothing, smirking as Charles licked his lips at that. And then, just because he could, he flicked his wrist and the metal ring on Charles' cock began to vibrate steadily.

Charles nearly jumped out of the chair, or would have if he could, his body twisting, hips snapping upward in search of more friction. His head fell back as he moaned, eyes wide and surprised. Wonderful that Erik could catch him off guard like that, but then again Charles _had_ promised not to look at the things Erik had planned for tonight, to confine himself to projected feelings and thoughts pushed his way.

“ _Erik!_ ” He practically cried, stroking himself faster now, at least until Erik gave the metal on his wrist a tug and Charles let his hand move back to the arm of the chair. The vibration didn't stop, though, and for a few more lovely seconds Erik watched as Charles rolled his hips up, broken moans falling from his red lips, fingers gripping at the chair. A curl of foreign pleasure went through Erik, went right to his cock as he got a glimpse of what that metal felt like.

He might've come in his pants if he didn't stop it a second later. “That's the most I'll touch you until you take my king, Charles,” Erik said, his voice surprisingly steady for someone who'd just experienced his lover's projected pleasure.

“Then you're a cheat,” Charles said softly, voice shaking, but a push of amusement and love came with the words, a whispered _Don't stop, Erik. I want you, want you to fuck me, or suck my cock, or let me suck yours, but-- I love this, what you're doing to me._

“I'm following the rules,” Erik replied, pushing his own love back toward the other man. Charles had a way of being utterly convincing, at least in matters of sex, even when he was meant to be the submissive one. “No touching until you beat me.”

Charles lifted his hips again, letting out another soft, desperate little noise. At this point Erik felt sure he was just wondering why they didn't end the game right now, it was clear Charles had won, Erik had only one rook and his king left, whereas Charles had that plus his queen and both his bishops.

 _I am going to fuck you, though, if you can manage it, after I've made you come,_ he sent, watching Charles' slight whine and desperate eyes as he accompanied the words with images: Charles on his back, on his desk, arms around Erik's neck as Erik thrust forward into him, hard and fast, while Charles moaned loudly under him.

And that was saying nothing of how he did, indeed, plan to suck Charles' cock, to vibrate that ring of metal and have him screaming loud enough to wake everyone in the mansion if not for his telepathy, all until Erik got him to come.

He shifted, legs opening slightly, palming himself once more. “But first you have to win,” he added, “can you do that, schatz?”

“Of course I can,” Charles said. “It's simple enough.”

He leaned forward ever so slightly, regarding the board. It was a funny contrast, Erik thought, seeing Charles contemplating chess strategy while naked and desperate for sex. He might've even projected that thought, too, if he wanted to distract Charles in a way similar to how Charles had been distracting him during the entire game.

Charles, for his part, merely gave Erik his best smile before returning his focus to the game. His next few moves, all called out in that shaky voice, saw Erik forced once more to move his king to avoid a final, killing blow. At this point they both knew it was pointless to continue, and Erik was merely prolonging Charles' delicious denial.

Of course, the way Charles kept broadcasting his pleasure, kept sending Erik soft, teasing mental caresses, memories of those red lips around his cock and the sensation that went with it, that did not help. Bastard. He ought to keet this going just to punish Charles, except he didn't have it in him to do that, not when his own cock ached to free of his pants, to be touched, especially by Charles' small, talented hands.

When he lost his rook, and Charles once more got to touch himself, instead of that Erik looked at him hungrily. He'd had enough of this game by now, too.

“Come here,” he said, a clear order. 

Charles stood up, pushing himself to his feet, walking the three steps to Erik on shaky limbs, his cock bobbing between his legs with each movement.

Erik's eyes roamed over his lover's body now that Charles stood right in front of him, cock not so far from his face. He brought up both his hands, sliding them down Charles' sides to his hips, then his thighs, cupping his ass before leaning forward to kiss his navel, then up to his belly button.

Charles' breath hitched, a soft contentment pushed toward Erik's mind, and Erik felt a swell of pride and amazement that such simple touches could have such an affect on Charles. He also felt the other man's sheer delight at finally getting to run his fingers through Erik's hair, to touch him in return.

“Mmm, why don't you undo your trousers, love?” Charles said, grinning when Erik caught his gaze; there was a slight wanton edge to his tone, carried more in the emotions he was projecting than the words.

“I thought I was giving the orders.” And yet, nevertheless, Erik's belt, and then his zipper and button, came undone with a simple thought.

“You are, of course you are,” Charles whispered, and Erik knew it wasn't entirely true, but he couldn't complain, “but you've made me wait so long while you got to look all you wanted. That seems very unfair.”

“Life is unfair, Charles,” though he believed them, the words weren't without a hint of humour. And yet, still, Erik opened his pants, pulling down his underwear to give Charles full view of hard cock. He couldn't quite resist sliding his fingers around his length, giving himself a few slow strokes.

 _God, you're beautiful,_ Charles' mental voice purred. His hips rolled forward now, as if seeing Erik touch himself had flipped a switch, bringing the tender moment to an end as Charles remembered just how painfully aroused he was. _I couldn't get you out of my head even if I wanted to._

Pointedly ignoring the part of himself that still wanted to rebel when Charles gave him such compliments, Erik simply leaned forward, drawing his tongue along the length of Charles' cock, enjoying the way it twitched under the warmth of that.

Oh, and Charles' sudden moan, too.

Still, it wasn't quite enough for him, Charles could be making much more noise. Erik took him in hand then, sliding his fingers up and down Charles' length, delighting in how the foreskin slid back and exposed the head of his cock with each stroke. He lapped at the slit, swallowing the drops of precome leaking from there.

“Erik... please, I--” Charles tried to speak, but stopped in favour of a long, low moan.

 _Close, are you?_ Erik teased him, pushing his cock upward and licking along the underside, before sliding his lips down it, using his tongue on Charles' balls, which drew another soft, broken moan from the man above him. The hands in his hair tightened, too.

“ _Yes!_ ” Erik couldn't quite tell if that was in answer to his question, or the way he'd just hummed with his lips around the head of Charles' cock. He felt more certain of which one it was when Charles followed it up with: _Please, want to come for you, in your mouth. That's what you want, isn't it? To taste it? And then you can fuck me-- God, Erik, I'll be wanting to come again before you've finished with me._

A shiver went through Erik at those words, the mental images, similar to the ones from earlier, that followed them just making it worse: Charles' cock hard all over again as Erik fucked him, begging Erik to let him come. And by then Erik would be so close, he'd have to come inside Charles, and then suck him off all over again to bring him to orgasm.

Not that he had any problems with that whatsoever. He'd barely gone down on any other men before he met Charles, he'd been sloppy at it at first, but he'd come to love sucking Charles' cock, making him fall apart with his lips and tongue, watching what a mess he'd become.

 _You're thinking too far ahead, schatz,_ he said, slowly sucking Charles into his mouth. _Not that I'm not looking forward to it, you should enjoy this._

Charles sucked in a breath, biting his lip as he looked down into Erik's eyes, groaning while Erik's lips drew back up over his cock. “I-- I would if you could-- take off the ring.” Erik might've chuckled at that, at how Charles could barely speak. He'd be incoherent soon enough.

 _But you look just perfect wearing my metal._ Erik reached out with his powers, letting the bracelets and anklets vibrate slightly, letting himself feel Charles' racing heart under both the bracelets, and the warmth of Charles' skin. He'd love for Charles to wear the bracelets all the time, the more metal on his body, the better.

He didn't, however, give Charles a chance to respond, adding: _And it lets me make you scream in so many ways._ He followed that up by making the metal cock ring vibrate.

Charles screamed, jerking, his cock nearly pulled from Erik's mouth. He might've fallen over if Erik didn't put both his hands on his hips to hold him steady, if he didn't grab Erik's shoulders. He shuddered visibly, too.

Erik hummed as he got Charles' cock back in his mouth, as he sucked him down with renewed effort, his head bobbing while that ring vibrated steadily, and Charles shook and continued to cry out from Erik's assault.

 _ErikErik-- yes, feels so good, please, please, let me come, pleasepleaseplease!_ The words were practically shouted in Erik's mind, probably only half intended, Charles so far gone he couldn't even speak properly, had to use his telepathy.

And Erik couldn't help but take pity on him, because his own cock was leaking, too, now, and he felt some muted version of Charles' pleasure, just barely there but enough to get to him. Heh, Charles was holding that back to keep Erik was from coming, or wanting to come, too soon. Lovely.

 _Go ahead, come for me,_ Erik whispered, the ring suddenly loosening as he took down the full length of the thick, throbbing cock in his mouth.

One hand grabbing Erik's hair, Charles' head fell back and he screamed something resembling Erik's name as orgasm rocketed through him, warm come shooting into Erik's mouth. With a hum and a curl of possessiveness sent Charles' way, Erik swallowed all of it before Charles well and truly lost his footing.

Luckily, Erik caught him and pulled him into his lap, letting Charles tuck himself up against him, face against his neck as he breathed hard, Erik's fingers sliding through his damp hair.

“You're amazing,” Charles whispered, voice still shaking. “Bloody astonishing. I loved your game, the way you made me wait.”

Erik chuckled at that. “Well, I'll have to find new ways to restrain you, and tease you from now on then, if that's what you want.”

His breath hitched suddenly, because Charles' fingers were around his cock. And he realized, then, that his need to be touched wasn't so urgent as before. “I hope you don't mind,” Charles whispered, “but I do still want you to last. I can undo it if you like.”

If he'd been asked that question just a few weeks ago, Erik would've said yes, he would've been angry, but somehow now it didn't matter so much anymore, in fact the knowledge that Charles could prolong (or shorten, he imagines) his arousal was something of a turn on in and of itself. So long as Charles never made him feel helpless with it, he couldn't bring himself to mind too much.

And right now he felt nothing of the sort. No, he felt content, happy, feelings he'd never really thought he deserved, not since before the camps. He'd felt like this for quite some time, since meeting Charles, since they'd expressed their love for each other, but he'd only just recently come to realize it.

“No, I don't mind,” Erik traced one hand down Charles' side, cupping his ass again. “You're far too delectable for me to.” And with that, he kissed him hard.

_Fin._


End file.
